Speech recognition has simplified many tasks in the workplace by permitting hands-free communication with a computer as a convenient alternative to communication via conventional peripheral input/output devices. A worker may enter data by voice using a speech recognizer and commands or instructions may be communicated to the worker by a speech synthesizer. Speech recognition finds particular application in mobile computing devices in which interaction with the computer by conventional peripheral input/output devices is restricted.
For example, wireless wearable terminals can provide a worker performing work-related tasks with desirable computing and data-processing functions while offering the worker enhanced mobility within the workplace. One particular area in which workers rely heavily on such wireless wearable terminals is inventory management. Inventory-driven industries rely on computerized inventory management systems for performing various diverse tasks, such as food and retail product distribution, manufacturing, and quality control. An overall integrated management system involves a combination of a central computer system for tracking and management, and the people who use and interface with the computer system in the form of order fillers, pickers and other workers. The workers handle the manual aspects of the integrated management system under the command and control of information transmitted from the central computer system to the wireless wearable terminal.
As the workers complete their assigned tasks, a bi-directional communication stream of information is exchanged over a wireless network between wireless wearable terminals and the central computer system. Information received by each wireless wearable terminal from the central computer system is translated into voice instructions or text commands for the corresponding worker. Typically, the worker wears a headset coupled with the wearable device that has a microphone for voice data entry and an ear speaker for audio output feedback. Responses from the worker are input into the wireless wearable terminal by the headset microphone and communicated from the wireless wearable terminal to the central computer system. Through the headset microphone, workers may pose questions, report the progress in accomplishing their assigned tasks, and report working conditions, such as inventory shortages. Using such wireless wearable terminals, workers may perform assigned tasks virtually hands-free without equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around. Because manual data entry is eliminated or, at the least, reduced, workers can perform their tasks faster, more accurately, and more productively.
An illustrative example of a set of worker tasks suitable for a wireless wearable terminal with voice capabilities may involve initially welcoming the worker to the computerized inventory management system and defining a particular task or order, for example, filling a load for a particular truck scheduled to depart from a warehouse. The worker may then answer with a particular area (e.g., freezer) that they will be working in for that order. The system then vocally directs the worker to a particular aisle and bin to pick a particular quantity of an item. The worker then vocally confirms a location and the number of picked items. The system may then direct the worker to a loading dock or bay for a particular truck to receive the order. As may be appreciated, the specific communications exchanged between the wireless wearable terminal and the central computer system can be task-specific and highly variable.
To perform speech recognition, speech recognizer algorithms analyze the received speech input using acoustic modeling and determine the likely word, or words, that were spoken (also known as the hypothesis). As part of the analysis and determination, the speech recognizer assigns confidence factors that quantitatively indicate how closely each word of the hypothesis matches the acoustic models. If the confidence factor is above the acceptance threshold, then the speech recognizer accepts the hypothesis as correctly recognized speech. If, however, the confidence factor is below the acceptance threshold, then the speech recognizer rejects or ignores the speech input. This rejection may require the user to repeat the speech input. By rejecting the hypothesis and requiring repetition of speech that was otherwise correctly recognized, this type of speech recognizer may reduce productivity and efficiency and, thereby, may waste time and money.
Accordingly, there is a need, unmet by current speech recognizer systems, for a speech recognizer that reduces unnecessary repetition. There is further a need for a speech recognizer that can accept speech input, under certain circumstances, even if the confidence factor is below the normal acceptance threshold, without sacrificing accuracy.
It should be understood that the appended drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various features illustrative of the basic principles of the invention. The specific design features of the sequence of operations as disclosed herein, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes of various illustrated components, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment. Certain features of the illustrated embodiments have been enlarged or distorted relative to others to facilitate visualization and clear understanding. In particular, thin features may be thickened, for example, for clarity or illustration.